Ese alguien afortunado
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Viñeta de la ruptura de Leah y Sam.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y su casa editora.

* * *

**Ese alguien afortunado**

_Con todo mi amor, para Mariana._

El aire me faltaba. Salí por la puerta trasera y corrí por toda la playa rocosa. La arena se metía en mis zapatos, pero no era algo relevante en estos momentos.

El cielo era gris. Se podía sentir el aire mezclándose con mi respiración agitada, y el mar creando una exquisita sinfonía cuando rozaba la orilla. Y aun así yo corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Él grito mi nombre. Lo sentía cada vez mas cerca. Aumente mis zancadas, y trate de ahogar los sollozos en mi pecho.

-¡Lee Lee! – gritó.

El apodo que antes me parecía cariñosa, ahora lo sentía como una dura bofetada. _En mi vida_ quería volver a escuchar que se refirieran a mí de esa manera.

Se acerco apresuradamente y me tomo del brazo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y trate de librarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible. Enfoque mi vista a las cumbres rocosas que se elevaban a lo lejos. No podía permitirme el perderme en esos ojos negros que me miraban con premura.

-Suéltame – rugí.

Contrarió a lo que mi boca expreso, su agarre se intensifico en torno a mi brazo. A pesar del frio que traía consigo la marea, sentía un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, con solo sentir su presencia.

-No es lo que tu crees – balbuceó – las cosas no son como las viste.

-¿Entonces como son? – reí cínicamente.

-Ella… bueno, ella y yo…

-¿Qué? – Exigí - ¿Cómo explicas que te encuentre besándote con mi prima a la que acabas a conocer hace una semana?

-Lo nuestro es…

-¿Lo_ nuestro_? – Exclamé – ¿Ya son un _nosotros_?

-Lee Lee…

-En la vida me vuelvas a llamar así – intervine.

-Tienes que escucharme.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? – Fruncí el ceño – no me interesa nada de lo que me puedas decir.

Sentía por dentro como mi corazón se desmoronaba con el transcurso de los segundos, pero mi rostro seguía en una perfecta mascara de frialdad y fortaleza.

-Escúchame por favor – pidió en un susurro.

Torcí los ojos y fruncí los labios. El tomo esto como un incentivo y comenzó con su explicación.

-Hay cosas que son difícil de explicar para mí. Simplemente esta _prohibido_, pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar. Esto corre por mis venas…

-¿De que hablas? – Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no te engañe con Emily porque yo lo haya decidido así, simplemente… paso…

-Esa es una excelente explicación – bufé.

-Yo aun te quiero – susurró.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Sus palabras eran como puñales que se clavaban en mi ya desmoronado corazón.

-Pero a ella la amas – susurré.

Acunó mi rostro con sus grandes manos y no se lo impedí. Simplemente no podía. Ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando contra el instinto que me gritaba el querer estar en sus brazos.

Estar en estas playas solo me recordaba lo que habíamos vivido juntos. Las miles de veces que nos habíamos tendido sobre la arena para mirar las estrellas hacer su travesía por el cielo. Cuando el me envolvía entre sus brazos y me protegía con su cuerpo. Yo enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho mientras el jugaba con mi cabello haciendo dibujos inexistentes por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestros latidos se volvían uno solo, cuando se rozaban nuestras pieles desnudas, y con un suave murmullo me expresaba lo mucho que me amaba.

Junto nuestras frentes y pude sentir mi nariz rozando la suya. Su aliento impactaba mis labios entreabiertos, instándome a acortar la distancia entre los dos, y sentir la calidez de su boca consumiendo mis más anhelados deseos.

-Jamás me podre perdonar el haberte hecho daño – susurró – Pero tu te mereces algo que yo no te puedo ofrecer.

-Pero yo no quiero nada de nadie – gimoteé – solo quiero estar contigo.

-No podemos – resopló – Ya no es lo mismo. Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, y es imposible nuestra relación.

-¿Es por ella?

-No. Emily no tuvo nada que ver. Ella solo era un peón en el tablero – susurró.

Di un largo suspiro. Algo me prevenía de seguir haciendo preguntas. Sin embargo, sabia que esta sería la ultima vez que el y yo podríamos ser los mismos el uno frente al otro.

Alcancé sus labios y me sumí en ellos. Lo besé como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Lenta y pausadamente. Disfrutando su sabor con la punta de mi lengua, para poder recordar lo que _fuimos_. Su aroma se quedaría impreso en mi piel por todos los años que viviera, y el tono de su voz quedaría plasmado en mi alma. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron con una suave danza. No había prisa, ni urgencia. Solo un último adiós. Ese momento para recordar, cuando mi corazón estuviera destrozado y no viera la luz al final del túnel.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y volvimos a juntar nuestras frentes.

-Te amo, Sam – sollocé.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Apretaba los labios para que los gemidos desgarradas no escaparan de mi pecho.

-Perdóname, Leah – musitó antes de soltarme y dar un paso atrás.

Desvió la vista mientras me pasaba de lado, y deshacía el camino recorrido. Mis ojos llorosos observaron como se iba. Una parte de mi me instaba a gritarle, y decir que regresarle. Rogarle que me amara a mí, no a ella. Yo podría ofrecerle cualquier cosa, el ya tenia mi corazón.

Sin embargo, los resquicios de orgullo y amor propio, me mantuvieron de pie mientras era testigo de cómo el amor de mi vida se alejaba de mí, para jamás regresar.

Juré que jamás volvería a derramar una lágrima por Sam Uley. Lo nuestro quedo grabado en mi corazón, pero nunca me volvería a exponer a sufrir una perdida así.

Dicen que hay personas que son afortunadas en el dinero, otras en el amor, y otras tantas en la salud. Yo sería capaz de cambiar toda mi vida, solo por tenerlo a _él_. Sin embargo, _ella_ era ese alguien afortunado.

* * *

**Éste es un fic especial para una de las mejores personas que conozco. **

**Leah representa fortaleza. Esa mascara que oculta la debilidad detrás de la frialdad, pero que tiene demasiado que ofrecer al mundo. Un mundo lleno de fantasías y cosas hermosas. Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu propio universo y permitirme ser **_**ese alguien afortunado**_**.**

**Porque a pesar de lo que digas, y lo mucho que discutamos al respecto, soy más que afortunada por conocerte y poderte llamar mi amiga. Gracias por abrirme tú alma y permitirme mostrar la mía. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Aunque no nos podamos ver, y sentir, sabes que una parte de mi corazón ya te pertenece. **

**Felicidades. **

**Porque hoy hace quince años nació la persona que cambiaria mi manera de ver el mundo. **

**Te amo, Mariana.**

**-Elissa.**


End file.
